Goodbye Finn
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Baseada na musica Goodbye Earl, Quinn e Rachel decidem que Finn tem que morrer.  Ok, não pretendia que Faberry formasse um casal nessa historia, mas a quimica entre as personagens arruinou meus planos, so... Momentos Faberry no 2º e 3º capitulo...
1. Quinn e Rachel

**Baseada na musica 'Goodbye Earl – Dixie Chiks' Não é exatamente fiel ao seriado e é mais uma ideia aleatória que não saia da minha cabeça e estava empacando todo o resto... Pode ser considerada Crack!fic, eu acho...**

**Humor negro total, very very dark Rachel mais adiante... Só para avisar caso alguém não goste desse tipo de coisa... E sim, acho que gosto de ver a Quinn ser agredida fisicamente... **

**Goodbye Finn – Parte 1 de 3 – Quinn e Rachel**

Queria poder dizer que as duas protagonistas da historia cresceram juntas e desenvolveram uma amizade de anos que só se fortaleceu devido aos acontecimentos relatados nessa estória, mas infelizmente, isso seria uma grande mentira. A historia de Quinn e Rachel não é nada convencional e a forma como elas se tornaram amigas também não é exatamente simples de explicar. Para a nossa sorte, porém, sabemos que vínculos extremamente fortes podem se formar entre pessoas estranhas em questão de dias e também que o amor e o ódio são praticamente irmãos. (lembre disso, é importante saber que sentimentos maravilhosos podem brotar até da raiva mais profunda)

Mas vamos cortar as introduções e ir direto a historia em si, o que vocês vão ler agora é o relato de um crime que nunca foi solucionado, mas não se engane em pensar que os assassinos são vilões e a vitima é o moçinho. Tudo nessa historia parece ser peculiar e inverso e é isso que a torna tão mais fascinante. Aviso agora que os parágrafos que se seguem podem conter cenas fortes de violência domestica e, obviamente, homicídio. Caso não goste de coisas desse tipo, pare agora. Essa não é uma historia triste, mas algumas pessoas são sensíveis e depois não digam que não avisei...

Quinn e Rachel nunca foram amigas, pelo menos não pela maior parte do ensino médio. Na verdade, elas estavam tão ocupadas brigando por causa de meninos idiotas que acabaram negligenciando a possibilidade de realmente se conhecerem melhor e assim, não descobriram o quanto eram compatíveis. Mas o destino sempre da um jeito de unir o que foi criado com o propósito de se encontrar e nos últimos meses do ultimo ano, elas acabaram se aproximando e criando um vinculo muito forte, encontrando uma na outra aquele ideal de amizade que nem ao menos sabiam que procuravam.

Poderia dedicar uma parte dessa historia a contar exatamente como isso aconteceu e como uma situação de convivência forçada fez com que elas se descobrissem, mas esse conto é, como já falei antes, sobre um crime que jamais foi resolvido, as circunstancias que uniram nossas queridas personagens, embora interessantes, não são necessariamente relevantes. O que vocês precisam saber é que ao final daquele ano, elas podiam ser consideradas melhores amigas. Me atrevo até a dizer que eram inseparáveis.

Mas é claro que nada é realmente inseparável e depois da formatura, Rachel foi para Nova York perseguir os seus sonhos, que eram grandes demais para uma cidadezinha pequena como Lima, Ohio (aonde nossa historia se passa). Elas se despediram com desejos de boa sorte e promessas de manter contato, Rachel convidou Quinn para ir com ela, mas a menina loira recusou sua oferta, insistindo que seu lugar sempre seria em Lima.

A pequena estrela acabou desistindo de persuadir sua amiga e partiu de vez para a cidade grande. No começo elas se comunicavam freqüentemente, mas a rotina de NY era corrida e o tempo que Rachel tinha para se dedicar a seus amigos de Lima diminuiu consideravelmente.

Quinn se viu perdida sem ter com quem conversar, afinal todos pareciam ter encontrado um propósito maior para suas vidas e ela continuava empacada na estaca zero. A única pessoa que parecia estar sempre por perto era o bom e velho Finn. A loira procurou pela cidade inteira, mas tudo sempre parecia voltar a ele e depois de alguns meses de um relacionamento calmo e estável, só parecia restar uma coisa a fazer. Quinn não pensou duas vezes quando ele propôs casamento, sabendo que uma união com um bom rapaz católico era tudo o que seus pais jamais haviam esperado dela. Rachel não pode comparecer a cerimônia, mas mandou suas congratulações e algum dinheiro dentro de um cartão sofisticado que dizia o quanto ela sentia falta dos tempos de colégio.

Mal se passaram duas semanas do casamento e Finn se tornou abusivo, segurando sua bela esposa com força demais, deixando marcas roxas no formato de seus dedos toda a vez que a levava para a cama. Ele já não se dirigia a ela com palavras, mas sim com gritos e xingamentos. A principio, ela agüentou tudo da melhor forma possível, pois afinal era isso que uma boa mulher deveria fazer, se submeter às vontades do marido. Sua mãe sempre lhe repetia essas palavras e Finn não era exatamente uma má pessoa... (esse era seu mantra pessoal)

Mas cada dia passado em silencio repercutia em um comportamento cada vez mais violento e apertões se tornaram tabefes, marcas nos braços subiram para seu rosto e ela chegou ao seu limite. Entrou com um pedido de divorcio e uma ordem de restrição sem avisar ninguém, enfrentou tudo sozinha e se sentiu verdadeiramente forte pela primeira vez em meses.

Até que ela descobriu da pior forma possível que uma ordem de restrição não passava de uma folha de papel e que uma folha de papel não era exatamente o melhor dos escudos contra um homem furioso de quase dois metros de altura. Ele a perseguiu e todos os pequenos machucados de antes se transformaram em um trauma físico tão grave que ela passou um dia inteiro em observação na Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo.

Rachel ficou sabendo sobre o acontecido e era obvio que Finn havia saído impune de toda a situação, afinal a policia da cidade não era exatamente eficiente e não havia testemunhas e nem nada que o provasse como real agressor. A pequena cantora voltou para Lima em um piscar de olhos, indo direto do aeroporto para o hospital, deixando suas malas na recepção e correndo ao encontro de sua melhor amiga, que ocupava um pequeno quarto no segundo andar.

Já passava da meia noite e Quinn obviamente dormia. Rachel fez o mínimo de barulho possível quando chegou e sentou-se na beira da cama, observando o sono intranqüilo de sua amiga, registrando cada marca roxa e pequeno corte na pele alva e cada inchaço em seu rosto antes perfeito. A pequena cantora era conhecida por sua natureza bondosa e gentil, mas o que sentiu naquele momento estava longe de ser considerado bom. Foi consumida por uma raiva assassina nem um pouco característica e passou a noite inteira amaldiçoando o homem que havia feito aquilo com sua Quinn. Sua imaginação fértil a levou a lugares escuros e cenas de torturas brutais a fizeram sorrir. Foi para esse sorriso que a loira acordou na manhã seguinte.

Os dedos gentis de Rachel traçaram seus machucados até que encontraram suas mãos, seus olhos castanhos carregados com uma promessa silenciosa de não deixar isso passar em branco. A morena nunca foi muito boa em guardar seus pensamentos para si e antes que percebesse, estava enchendo a cabeça de Quinn com suas idéias e extravasando sua raiva na construção de milhões de cenários imaginários aonde Finn se deparava com seus piores pesadelos. Quinn sempre se considerou uma pessoa sensata e não costumava fazer as coisas por impulso, era ai que as duas mulheres se completavam tão perfeitamente, uma era a calma e a outra a tempestade. Mas a paixão de Rachel era contagiante e sua própria raiva pelo que sua vida havia se tornado era muito grande e todo e qualquer bom senso se esvaiu da mente da loira.

Os próximos dias se passaram e é aqui que nossa historia começa de verdade, nossas duas amadas personagens conversaram seriamente e não demorou muito para que decidissem:

Finn tinha que morrer.

**Na na na na na naaa, Goodbye Finn...**

**N/A: Então, parte 1 de 3, o próximo capitulo já está pronto, querem que eu poste mais? Comentem para o próximo capitulo! :) (que pode vir amanhã se vcs me deixarem feliz...)**

**Não se preocupem com as outras fics, devo atualizar novos começos amanha ou depois e a outra quarta ou quinta... Estou inspirada... xD**

**Comentem!**


	2. Só pra garantir

**N/A: Olá, primeiro, muito obrigada pelos comentários, fico feliz por estar realizando o sonho de muitas... haha :D**

**Devia ter publicado isso ontem, mas uma pessoa da minha família baixou hospital e eu fui direto para lá quando saí do trabalho e só voltei para casa agora... Sei que deveria atualizar Novos começos, mas por causa desse problema eu não consegui finalizar o capitulo, talvez consiga amanhã se ficar tudo bem...**

**Bom, espero que gostem e comentem!**

** ====/====**

**Goodbye Finn – Parte 2 de 3 – Só pra garantir...**

O planejamento começou e nossas heroínas perceberam que planejar um homicídio era muito mais complicado do que elas esperavam, muitos detalhes aparentemente insignificantes deviam ser levados em consideração e qualquer falha poderia comprometer suas vidas para sempre. Mas elas estavam determinadas e nada as faria voltar atrás.

Rachel sentia seu sangue ferver, no sentido mais literal possível. Ela não conseguia olhar para Quinn sem sentir náuseas, e essas náuseas não eram causadas pela aparência da loira, que, convenhamos, não conseguiria ficar feia nem se fosse atropelada por um rolo compressor, mas sim pelas imagens que os machucados em sua amiga evocavam. As mãos ásperas e gigantes em contato com a pele clara e macia, punhos fechados contra um rosto delicado, dedos grosseiros deixando marcas escuras em partes intimas que se encontravam cobertas por uma camisola branca.

Já fazia três dias que a pequena cantora estava acampando no hospital, suas malas na recepção haviam sido trazidas até o quarto e a poltrona estava coberta com travesseiros e um cobertor branco repleto de estrelinhas cor de rosa. O cenário para qualquer um que entrasse em qualquer momento seria sempre o mesmo. Rachel estaria andando de um lado para o outro com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto e Quinn estaria reclinada na cama, acompanhando os movimentos da pequena cantora com os olhos. Ocasionalmente a morena iria explodir e verbalizar um pouco de suas frustrações. Em certos momentos o tom de sua voz era tão sombrio que a loira iria se encolher contra os travesseiros.

Apesar da ideia fixa de que sim, elas iriam matar Finn Hudson, nenhum plano havia sido verdadeiramente formulado, apenas idéias e hipóteses tinham sido levantadas. Foi naquele terceiro dia que Quinn decidiu que era hora de esclarecer tudo de uma vez...

"Quero que ele seja comido por um leão!" Rachel parou de andar e apoiou as mãos na grade aos pés da cama. "Não, isso não parece doloroso o suficiente... Eu quero que ele morra lentamente, muito devagar, e passe por uma dor excruciante e interminável no processo, quero ver seu corpo se contorcendo sob nossas mãos e, se possível, o sangue jorrando de sua jugular, esguichando sobre tudo aquilo que ele considera precioso..."

Quinn sorriu. "Acho que você esta sendo um tanto dramática demais, Rae..."

A sombra de ódio deixou os olhos escuros da morena e ela se aproximou novamente da cama, colocando sua mão gentilmente sobre o rosto machucado da loira. "Olha o que aquele filho de uma puta fez com você Quinn. Ele merece sofrer, ele merece morrer da pior forma possível e eu quero ser a responsável por isso."

"Eu não vou te deixar fazer isso sozinha Rae, não quando eu te conheço tão bem e sei como você pode se deixar levar pelos seus impulsos. Quero Finn morto tanto quanto você, mas precisamos encontrar uma forma limpa e sutil de fazer isso."

"Mas..."

"Shhh..." A loira segurou o pulso de Rachel e acariciou a parte interna com carinho. "Nós não queremos ser presas não é mesmo? E se fizermos do meu jeito, eu prometo que te deixo traçar um plano em um daqueles seus blocos especiais de planejamento."

O rosto de nossa pequena heroína (ou seria assassina?) se iluminou sob essa perspectiva. "Promete?"

"Prometo." Nossa heroína número dois ofereceu seu mindinho para a pequena cantora e elas selaram a promessa que mais tarde encerraria com a vida de um jovem rapaz...

Não muito longe dali, em uma lanchonete que servia café cinza e panquecas amanteigadas relativamente suspeitas, Finn Hudson palitava os dentes, totalmente alheio ao fato de que agora era um homem morto. Ele não se preocupou em visitar sua esposa no hospital e esperava ansiosamente pelo dia em que ela voltaria para suas garras, já planejando o que queria que ela fizesse de almoço e o que iria pedir que ela fizesse a noite. O corpo de Quinn era para ele tão perfeito, que em sua mente distorcida, precisava ser profanado e violentado, agredido de forma a se tornar mais humano. Não me pergunte como isso fazia sentido, mas na cabeça dele fazia e era por isso que ele a agredia, no fundo não era intencional... Não tanto.

Naquela noite, Rachel revirou seu quarto em busca do velho cartão da biblioteca publica, o encontrando dentro da gaveta de meias. Desconsiderando a estranheza disso, ela partiu em busca de literatura referente à arte de matar. Claro que não foi isso que ela pediu para a bibliotecária noturna, suas palavras foram muito mais sutis...

"Com licença, onde fica a sessão de medicina? A senhora saberia me informar se existe algum livro especifico sobre partes sensíveis do corpo?"

A velha senhora não fez perguntas e lhe apontou um livro de anatomia complexa que convenientemente se encontrava ao lado de um outro chamado 'Venenos Mortais e Como Administrá-los de Forma Segura.' Nossa pequena estrela sorriu e retirou os dois da prateleira, correndo os olhos pela sessão de psicologia e encontrando um material sobre crimes brilhantes com enfoque em Jack o estripador.

"Perfeito..." Murmurou ela, folheando o material e sentindo um prazer estranho ao ver as fotos das vitimas de crimes brutais. Normalmente ela não acharia aquelas imagens agradáveis, mas a ideia de destruir Finn Hudson mexia com sua cabeça de uma forma assustadora. (Não a julguem por isso, no fundo no fundo, ela tinha consciência de que seus sentimentos por Quinn eram muito maiores do que mera amizade e ver o objeto de sua afeição da forma que Finn havia deixado despertava os impulsos mais assassinos em nossa heroína.)

...

Quinn confiscou o livro sobre crimes brilhantes por que, sinceramente, a fascinação de sua amiga pelas imagens e historias era meio assustadora. Não que ela própria não visse o que havia de atraente nelas, uma vez que o que ela mais queria era ver o corpo de Finn tão machucado quanto o seu próprio. Mas ela sabia que as idéias que aquele livro incitavam não eram muito produtivas a menos que elas quisessem ser descobertas. Era importante não deixar rastros e ela não permitiria que seu desejo por sangue e justiça a desviassem do verdadeiro propósito disso tudo. Ela também não queria perder Rachel. Não de novo. Não agora que a morena havia acabado de voltar. Ir para a cadeia certamente iria separá-las para sempre.

"Eu não entendo por que não podemos utilizar uma das idéias desse livro, sei que armas de fogo estão fora de cogitação, uma vez que nenhuma de nós jamais manuseou um revólver, mas nós podemos estripá-lo e depois queimar os restos no quintal..." A pequena cantora fecha o livro de anatomia com um baque surdo. "Deu certo para o cara na pagina 43. E a policia demorou 17 anos para descobrir o verdadeiro culpado pelos crimes..."

Quinn revira os olhos, mas não consegue evitar um sorriso (em sua defesa, quem conseguiria não sorrir da expressão adorável que Rachel fazia toda a vez que tentava provar um ponto?). "Já te expliquei várias vezes Rae, não podemos deixar rastros..."

A morena bufa e chacoalha a cabeça. "Eu sei Q, mas qual é a graça de matar alguém se não vamos sujar nossas mãos fazendo isso? E essa coisa de nervo vago é muito complicada! Como a gente vai saber se acertou o ponto certo naquela cabeça enorme?" Ela joga o livro na mesinha e se levanta da poltrona, sentando na beira da cama.

O nervo vago, para os que não sabem, se localiza na cabeça, se não me engano fica perto da orelha e, se atingido com precisão e força suficientes, podem levar a uma parada cardíaca. Não me pergunte mais do que isso, não sou medica e muito menos especialista, também não tive acesso aos materiais que nossas meninas utilizaram para planejar seu crime. Sou apenas uma narradora aleatória que achou que essa estória merecia ser contada...

"Não é para ter graça Rach..." A loira, a essa altura do campeonato, já estava bem melhor, o dia de sua alta se aproximava e a ansiedade por causa do plano aumentava a cada minuto. O roxo de seus machucados agora era um rosa amarelado e uma boa parte dos cortes havia cicatrizado. Ela prendeu os cabelos longos atrás das orelhas e levantou os olhos para encarar sua melhor amiga. "Nós estamos fazendo isso para evitar que a insanidade de Finn Hudson se espalhe por ai. Estamos protegendo os outros e a nós mesmas com isso, dando a ele o destino que merece. Não precisamos sujar nossas mãos, nós não temos que nos rebaixar ao nível dele."

A pequena cantora sabia que sua Quinn tem razão, mas sua raiva era tão grande e às vezes parecia que a única forma de fazê-la passar seria dar o troco em Finn na mesma moeda que ele havia usado com Quinn.

"Mas eu concordo com a questão do nervo vago." A loira torceu o nariz. "As chances de acertar o ponto certo não são muito boas e a cabeça dele realmente é enorme... Esse livro de venenos é muito interessante. Vem aqui dar uma olhada." Ela puxou a morena para o seu lado na cama, dando espaço para ela deitar. Imediatamente, a pequena estrela se acomodou, descansando um braço sobre os ombros de Quinn e brincando com seus cabelos enquanto a em breve viúva de Finn Hudson lhe apontava milhões de possibilidades tentadoras, algumas que inclusive, seriam bem dolorosas...

O dia da alta chegou e Quinn se encontrava em um taxi a caminho de casa, as marcas em seu corpo agora quase inexistentes exceto por um brilho amarelado perto da testa e uma cicatriz no lábio partido.

Claro que a essa altura, todos os detalhes sórdidos do crime já estavam definidos, o veneno já havia sido escolhido, mas por uma questão ética, não poderei citar seu nome ou a dosagem utilizada. O que posso dizer é que elas optaram por um relaxante muscular que em altas doses causa parada cardíaca e se transforma em potássio assim que entra em contato com o organismo, ou seja, nenhum rastro do veneno ficaria no corpo da vitima e elas não teriam que se preocupar com como se livrar do corpo de um homem gigantesco depois que tudo estivesse terminado. Foi definido que elas ligariam para o hospital e diriam que ele havia tido um mal súbito durante o jantar. Direto, simples e livre de rastros. Não havia falhas e tudo parecia perfeito.

Os planos eram claros, Quinn voltaria para casa, bancaria o papel da esposa perfeita, deixando Finn à vontade e então, aplicaria o golpe de mestre misturando o veneno ao seu jantar. Elas tiveram uma breve discussão, nossa pequena estrela queria acabar logo com isso e insistiu que a loira aplicasse o plano ainda naquela primeira noite, mas a futura viúva não tinha certeza se seria uma boa ideia fazer isso logo em seu primeiro dia de volta, com medo que a policia pudesse suspeitar de alguma coisa ou ligar os pontos de alguma forma. Rachel, porém, tinha os melhores argumentos e ganhou a discussão quando disse que não gostaria de ver sua loira se submetendo as garras de Finn Hudson por mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário.

Naquela mesma noite então, Quinn se viu na cozinha de sua casa, que parecia familiar e estranha ao mesmo tempo, preparando o prato preferido de seu marido, costelas de porco, feijão e purê de batatas. Rachel havia torcido o nariz para os ingredientes expostos na pia, depositado a garrafinha com o veneno ao lado das batatas e se enfiado no armário de temperos, que apesar de pequeno, comportava seu corpo perfeitamente. (Não vou entrar em detalhes referentes à como elas conseguiram o veneno, mas posso dizer que a baixa estatura da pequena diva e a habilidade de Quinn com fechaduras e lixas de unha foram muito úteis...)

Finn havia agido como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se sua esposa não tivesse passado praticamente o ultimo mês inteiro no hospital por sua causa. Ele a beijou gentilmente quando ela chegou e então com mais força, dizendo que havia sentindo saudades e a forçando a assistir algum jogo aleatório de basquete na TV. Ele não tentou levá-la para a cama, mas Quinn não conseguiu fugir de suas mãos grandes e desajeitadas apalpando seu corpo no sofá e seus beijos insistentes que lhe causavam tanta repulsa.

Rachel observou tudo através da janela. Cada momento que o gigante encostava em Quinn fazia com que seu sangue gelasse e fervesse ao mesmo tempo, cada vislumbre de pânico nos olhos castanho claros de sua amiga lhe renovavam a certeza quanto ao que elas estavam prestes a fazer.

A loira terminou de cozinhar e serviu a comida em dois pratos, despejando sem cerimônias mais da metade do conteúdo do pequeno frasco sobre um deles. Seus movimentos eram em parte automáticos e em partes cheios de ódio, como quando abriu a lata de feijão com violência, ou quando cortou a carne bruscamente. Mais uma vez, a pequena morena observou sua amiga, dessa vez pela fresta na porta do armarinho. Sua mandíbula se contraiu quando Finn apareceu na porta da cozinha para ver por que estava demorando tanto. Seus punhos se cerraram e ela teve que usar toda a sua força de vontade para não pular em cima dele quando aquela mão nojenta acertou a (por falta de palavra melhor) bunda de sua melhor amiga com um estalo.

Quinn respirou fundo e, segurando um prato em cada mão, desapareceu pela porta que levava a sala de jantar. Logo em seguida, ela reapareceu, encontrando Rachel parada perto da pia, segurando a travessa de molho em uma mão e o frasco vazio do veneno na outra.

"Não coma isso." Disse a pequena estrela, chacoalhando o vidrinho e piscando um olho. "Só para garantir..."

Quinn fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu, aceitando o molho e alcançando por uma garrafa de cerveja antes de voltar à sala de jantar, aonde seu marido já atacava seu prato como se não houvesse amanhã. Finn levantou os olhos quando a viu e esperou que ela sentasse antes de falar com a boca cheia de purê. "Até que enfim o molho!" Ele se serviu abundantemente, alagando o prato inteiro com a mistura densa e marrom. "Que diabos você pôs nisso aqui Q? Esse feijão ta amargo e o purê ta com um gosto estranho..."

A loira sorriu e calmamente levou uma garfada de comida aos lábios. "O gosto está normal para mim, querido. Aqui, coloque um pouco mais de molho..." Ela despejou mais uma concha sobre a comida dele e ele pareceu satisfeito com o gesto, tomando um gole de cerveja antes de voltar a atacar.

"Agora sim! Você não vai experimentar o molho?" Perguntou ele, como que tentando puxar conversa. A única coisa em que Quinn conseguia pensar no momento era: _Por que ele não morre logo?_

"Não querido, você sabe que eu não gosto de molho..." Ela comia devagar e bebericava seu suco de limão sem sentir gosto de nada.

"Desde quando?"

"Desde sempre, querido." Sua voz soava como a de sua mãe, livre de qualquer emoção. Não que ele fosse perceber qualquer coisa.

"Por que você está usando essas luvas?" Perguntou ele, notando as luvas cirúrgicas nas mãos de sua esposa.

_Nossa, ele percebeu alguma coisa afinal... _Foi o que ela pensou antes de formular uma resposta que nunca precisou dar, pois nesse momento, o plano começou a dar certo. Quinn pode ver o veneno começar a fazer efeito quando Finn abriu a boca para falar e nenhum som saiu de sua garganta. Ele levou uma mão ao peito e puxou a gola de sua camisa, como se respirar fosse difícil. Ela podia ver gotículas de suor se formando em sua testa e um sorriso se materializou em seus lábios.

"Está quente aqui..." Murmurou ele, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos. "Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro..." Ele se levantou e ficou parado, buscando equilíbrio, quando finalmente conseguiu se estabilizar, o grande homem passou pela loira e deu exatamente dois passos antes de cair no chão com um grande estrondo.

Quinn não se moveu até que a figura de Rachel se materializou na entrada da cozinha. A morena analisou a cena, uma loira sentada, sorrindo graciosamente enquanto seu marido jazia no chão a alguns metros de distancia, parte do corpo em cima do tapete e o rosto enterrado no chão de madeira rústica. A visão foi o suficiente para impulsioná-la para a frente, praticamente saltitando, em sorriso enorme em seus lábios e uma faca maior ainda nas mãos. Quinn se levantou e rindo, aceitou o abraço de tirar o fôlego que sua amiga lhe oferecia. O som do corpo de Finn caindo havia levantado um peso enorme dos ombros de nossas duas heroínas.

"Nós fizemos, Rae, acabamos de matá-lo!" Murmurou a loira, apertando a pequena diva e praticamente a levantando do chão.

"Só um momento..." Rachel soltou sua amiga e ficou séria de repente, se aproximando do corpo com o facão firme em sua mão.

"Espera, o que você vai fazer? Por que está segurando essa faca?" A loira a alcançou e pôs uma mão em seu braço.

"Não sei, eu estava segurando ela na cozinha, caso ele tentasse algo..."

"E o que você faria? Pularia em cima dele?" Quinn ri, removendo a faca com cuidado e a colocando sob o móvel da TV enquanto ficava de cócoras perto de seu marido. Rachel a imitou, se ajoelhando ao seu lado enquanto murmurava algo como _Eu teria rasgado a garganta desse canalha se ele tentasse alguma coisa._

Quinn resolveu desconsiderar o comentário e levou sua mão ao pescoço de Finn, testando seu pulso. Naquele momento, todo o sangue se esvaiu de sua face.

"O que?"Perguntou a pequena diva, apreensiva.

"Ele tem pulso, Rae! Por que ele não morreu?" Sua voz transbordava pânico e nossa pequena estrela sentiu seu coração acelerar, engolindo em seco, ela respondeu:

"Isso… Isso é normal Quinn. Lembra do que o livro dizia? Pode levar algum tempo até que o veneno faça efeito." Elas trocaram um olhar inseguro. "Acho que deveríamos… Vamos… Virar o corpo de barriga pra cima? Acho que… Facilitaria a er… o monitoramento dos sinais vitais…"

A loira concordou e elas rolaram o corpo com dificuldade, ele era realmente muito pesado e nossas meninas não eram exatamente grandes, se bem que Quinn era relativamente forte graças a rotina rigorosa de exercícios dos tempos de líder de torcida.

Falando em Quinn, ela ficou ainda mais branca quando se deparou com o rosto de seu marido...

"Oh meu Deus, Rachel! Isso é… Sangue? O que vamos fazer? Não podíamos deixar indícios e agora temos sangue pelo chão!" Ela correu uma mão tremula pelos cabelos enquanto olhava para sua amiga, implorando por uma solução.

Ok, uma pequena pausa na narrativa para explicar o que aconteceu. Você deve estar se perguntando: Como assim sangue? Calma, eu explico, lembra que eu disse que ele caiu de cara no chão? Pois bem, seus braços não foram rápidos para aparar o impacto (graças ao veneno que realmente estava funcionando), logo, seu rosto bateu com toda a força contra o piso de madeira e o nariz de nossa vitima acabou quebrando.

Voltando a historia...

Como ia dizendo, Quinn implorava por uma solução e Rachel, como sempre, tinha uma na ponta da língua. Ela colocou uma mão reconfortante no ombro de sua amiga e com um sorriso, expôs sua ideia. "Não se preocupe, não é muito sangue e podemos limpar com solvente de tinta, ou até mesmo água oxigenada. Não é como se a policia daqui tivesse algum aparelho especial para identificar manchas de sangue ou algo assim..."

"Não devia ter deixado que ele se levantasse..."

"Eu estou feliz que ele tenha se levantado. Lembra quando esse idiota quebrou meu nariz no ensino médio?" Ela olhou para o corpo com desprezo. "Vamos considerar isso o troco por aquela vez..."

As duas meninas voltaram a se ajoelhar no chão e a palidez no rosto da loira não diminuiu em nada enquanto ela observava o sobe e desce desregular do peito de Finn, que marcava sua respiração já enfraquecida. Elas esperaram imóveis por uns bons 10 minutos e em algum momento, Quinn alcançou pela faca que repousava sobre o móvel da TV, segurando-a com as duas mãos contra o peito e apontada para baixo.

Rachel testou o pulso novamente e suspirou aliviada. "Está diminuindo, quase não consegui sentir..."

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça e relaxou um pouco, forçando um sorriso quando, de repente, Finn Hudson, para o horror de nossas jovens assassinas, se moveu. Não foi um grande movimento, apenas uma inspiração um pouco mais profunda e que soou como um gemido, mas foi o suficiente para alarmar as duas meninas.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi puro reflexo. Quinn não deveria estar segurando uma faca, mas acontece que ela estava e em um piscar de olhos, tal faca havia deixado suas mãos para se encontrar cravada no peito de Finn Hudson. A loira gritou e agarrou o cabo, puxando a agora arma com um pouco de dificuldade antes de desferir mais um golpe que perfurou o ponto ao lado do primeiro. Ela abriu os olhos e viu o buraco nas roupas dele e o sangue que brotava preguiçosamente das duas feridas perfeitas que ali se encontravam. Sorrindo agora, ela golpeou uma terceira vez e então a quarta e teria continuado se não fosse pelos braços de Rachel a envolvendo por trás e a pondo de pé. Seu corpo inteiro tremia com a adrenalina do que havia feito e ela deixou que a faca caísse aos seus pés.

Nenhuma das meninas disse palavra e Rachel descansou sua cabeça nas costas da loira por um momento, antes de virar Quinn para si e encontrar olhos dourados brilhando com algo que quase lembrava culpa, quase... "O que foi que eu fiz, Rae?"

"Posso dizer com certeza que você, definitivamente, o matou..." A pequena estrela espia o corpo imóvel por cima do ombro de sua amiga.

"Não era para ter tanto sangue, eu..."

"Você foi ótima. E sobre o sangue, nada que uma lata de solvente não resolva." Ela espiou mais uma vez antes de adicionar. "E talvez tenhamos que dar um fim no tapete. E nas suas roupas. Só pra garantir..."

Depois disso, houve uma pausa aonde elas se observaram atentamente, como se estivessem absorvendo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Mas então elas sorriram e riram juntas. Estava acabado, elas haviam se vingado. Finn Hudson estava morto e nunca mais iria encostar um dedo em ninguém.

Rachel levou uma mão ao rosto da loira e limpou alguns respingos de sangue que haviam parado ali com o seu polegar. Algumas gotículas haviam secado e a pele alva permaneceu salpicada de vermelho. Era sexy, de uma forma totalmente errada e conturbada, mas era e a pequena diva sentiu uma urgência de unir seus lábios aos de sua amiga, mas conseguiu se controlar e apenas beijou sua bochecha, descansando a cabeça em seu peito logo em seguida.

"Isso foi muito injusto, sabia?" Comentou ela, sem levantar os olhos, encarando um ponto aleatório do pescoço da loira e descobrindo que queria muito experimentar a pele que encontrou ali.

"O que?" Perguntou Quinn, se livrando das luvas brancas agora manchadas e envolvendo seus braços em torno da nossa pequena estrela.

"A ideia da faca foi minha e quem acabou usando ela foi você... Muito injusto!" Ela levantou um pouco o rosto e foi recompensada com um lindo sorriso, acompanhado pelo som de uma risada suave. "Como foi? Perfurar a pele dele?" Continuou perguntando, realmente querendo saber.

A loira suspirou e apoiou o queixo contra os cabelos escuros a sua frente, pensando em como responder àquela pergunta. Não havia como. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Uma parte dela havia gostado. Muito. Mas a outra parte, a mais racional e que era filha de pais muito religiosos, dizia que ela não deveria gostar de fazer algo assim... Então, ao invés de responder, ela mudou de assunto.

"Acho que agora vamos ter que decidir o que fazer com o corpo afinal..." Murmurou ela, sem se mover e respirando o cheiro floral que sua amiga exalava.

"Ah, essa parte não deve ser tão difícil..." Sorri a morena, sem se mover.

Rachel definitivamente _não_ tinha razão.

**N/A: Gostaram? Era o que esperavam? **

** Não tenho o próximo capitulo pronto, só trechos aleatórios que precisam ser unidos, tentarei publicar o quanto antes... **

** Por favor, comentários são realmente importantes pra mim e eu queria saber o que vocês pensam... Comentem, Ok?**

** Abraços, A.**


End file.
